New Friends, New Members, and Rivals?
by Stella the Princess Of Solaria
Summary: The winx find themselves meeting new students at Alfea. Will they be friends without taking something away from the winx club? let's just see. R&R please!


_**New Friends, New Members, and Rivals?**_

**_(I don't think so!)_**

**_Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa were telling stories when… "You know guys, I want to be with Sky because….." Stella, not yet finished talking then… "Why, you don't want to be with us and have a good time with us?" Flora said. "And you don't want to talk to us anymore?" Musa added to what Flora said. "So you want to be with him." Tecna said angrily. "Wait, I'm not yet finish talking. No, I just said that because I want to know him much better." Stella said and continues what she was saying a while ago. "Oh, we're sorry that we don't let you finish talking. We're just too dramatic." Flora said than she hugs Stella for being sorry. "Guys, it's ok." Stella said with watery eyes while Flora is hugging her. "Now, stop that. What's important now is that you're all sorry for what have you done and that you're friends again." Bloom said while smiling. (Knock! Knock!)_**

"_**Someone's knocking." Bloom said. "I'll open the door." Stella said while opening it.**_

"_**Good morning girls." Ms. Feriganda said. "Good morning too Ms. Feriganda. By the way, what are you doing here?" Stella and the rest greeted then Stella asked Ms. Feriganda. " I'm here because I want to introduce to you two new students. Come with me to the garden." Ms. Feriganda said. "Ok. Come on guys." Bloom said while going out with Ms. Feriganda and the rest.**_

_**After a while,**_

"_**Here they are." Ms. Feriganda said while the new students are coming towards them.**_

_**Good morning Ms. Feriganda." Crystal greeted Ms. Feriganda. "Good morning too." Ms. Feriganda also greeted. "We're the new students here." Ira said. "I'll introduce myself first." Crystal said. "I'm Princess Crystal from the Kingdom of Crystalian Nebula." Crystal added while introducing herself then curtsy. **_

_**(Hey guys, check it out)**_

_**Data of Crystal:**_

She wears a navy blue sleeveless shirt and mini skirt with her sapphire earrings, bracelet, her crystal choker (that symbolizes for being the next ruler of their kingdom), and blue sandals. Her eyes are sapphire blue in color, hair is brownish blonde with bangs in light brownish blonde color. She has a fair complexion, has long hair, and is tall. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. Blue because it's cute and relaxing and pink 'coz it's a happy color. She hates yellow because it's irritating. Her hobbies are riding her levabike, and playing musical instruments like guitar and piano. She can write a story, compose songs, cook, dance, and paint. Her powers are connected to crystals like crystal of light (healing power), burning ruby, ocean sapphire, spring emerald, crystal barrier, crystal summer, diamond rain, and gem stone tornado. She also has the power of Illusion, levitation, memory eraser, memory reader, and memory confusion. She has many levabikes at their kingdom but she only brought one.

_**Back to the story…**_

"_**Next, I'll introduce myself. Hi, I'm Princess Ira from the kingdom of Isle Royale. Nice to meet you." Ira said doing a curtsy **_

_**(These are her data)**_

_**The color of her eyes is brown. Her hair is blonde in color. Has a fair complexion. Has an elbow length hair and is tall. Her hobbies are reading books and playing musical instruments like piano and violin. She can make potions and also compose songs like Crystal. She can sing, is a great hairstylist, and can also ride a levabike. She is a good fashion designer and cook. She likes light colors like white and green. Her powers are connected to the wind like violent storm, winter breeze, hurricane, blizzard blast, freezing rain, circulating storm, whirlwind, tornado whip aero and healing wind. She also has a power of illusion, levitation, memory reader, and memory eraser and memory confusion. She wears an ivory bracelet that signifies for being the princess of Isle Royale. **_

_**Now back to the story…**_

"_**Nice to meet you, too guys. I'm Bloom and these are Flora, Tecna, Stella and Musa. We are students here at Alfea." Bloom said while she introduces herself and her friends.**_

"_**Hello!" Flora, Tecna, Stella and Musa said together**_

"_**Girls, can you accompany them to their room? The room of Crystal is beside Bloom and Flora's room and Ira's room is between Crystal's and Stella's room, oh and these are the keys." Ms. Feriganda said while giving Bloom the keys.**_

"_**Ok, we'll accompany them Ms. Feriganda," Bloom said as she was taking the keys from Ms. Feriganda**_

"_**Thank you girls," She replied and then left them **_

"_**Well, let's go now shall we?" Flora said while bringing the baggage of Ira**_

"_**Ok, let's go," Tecna said while also bringing the baggage of Crystal.**_

_**Meanwhile,**_

_**In front of Crystal's room**_

"_**Crystal, this is your new room." Tecna said while she brings the baggage of Crystal inside. "Thanks, Tecna." Crystal said while she helps Tecna in bringing her baggage.**_

_**In front of Ira's room**_

"_**Ira, here's your room." Flora said while also bringing Ira's baggage inside. "Thanks, Flora." Ira said that then she hugs Flora. "It's ok." Flora replied. **_

"_**Look at Ira, Flora only brought her baggage and then she hugs her." Bloom said while smiling and looking at the two. "Yah, she's like that. She always hugs someone who did good to her, even a guy." Crystal said to Bloom. "Well Crystal, Ira looks irritating." Stella said while thinking that Ira's happiness is low. "Hey don't think of her like that, Stella." Bloom said. "Hey I'm just saying what I think about her!" Stella said while defending herself.**_

"_**Yeah, well you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover right? Well I have to fix my things so see you guys, it's nice to meet you!" Crystal said that then went in the room. "Guys, stop that now. Crystal, Ira, we'll go to our rooms now. We'll see you two later." Bloom said. "Ok. I'll also do many things." Ira said while also entering her room. **_

_**Inside Stella's Room**_

"_**Uhhh! She's so irritating. Why did she have to hug Flora for a low reason! She just wants attention no doubt! But I'll be keeping my eyes on that show off!" Stella said while thinking bad things about Ira.**_

_**Back in Ira's room**_

"**_Hmm… I sense that some one doesn't like what I do… but I guess I have to beat her in her own game." Ira said to herself while in her room then fixed her things._**

**_The two new fairies fixed their things and after automatically went to the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile Bloom and Flora were studying for Palladium's class for a quiz the next day. Bloom was focusing very well until she heard the specialists' levabikes. She went to the terrace of the her room and saw his crush, Prince Sky!_**

"**_Hey Flora, are you done studying?" Bloom said while glaring at the specialists._**

"**_No, and you? You should concentrate for this quiz first than Sky, Bloom! You always complain of getting low in quizzes and now is the time to study hard and recover your loss in the subject!" Flora said while pointing at Bloom_**

"**_You're right! My first priority for being a student is my studies! I'll think of Sky after the quiz!" Bloom said _**

"**_That's right! Now gets back in your studies! And I really mean now Bloom!" Flora said glancing back to her book._**

_**The two new fairies met in the hallway after changing their clothes.**_

"**_I'm bored, how about you?" Crystal said eyelids half opened_**

"**_Me too, do you have anything in mind?" Ira said_**

"**_I know! Are you in the mood to ride?" Crystal said_**

"**_Of course! Good thinking! Let's go to the garden!" Ira said that then the two went to the garden. When they arrived they rode their levabike and started to race._**

**_End of chapter_**

**_Author: well I hope you enjoyed reading my story please R&R thanks in advance! Be ready for the next chapter! The first encounters don't miss it! Take care guys! _**


End file.
